Various issues may exist with conventional approaches for handling communication links. In this regard, conventional systems and methods, if any existed, for utilizing data links, can be costly, inefficient, and/or ineffective. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.